The Color of Her Eyes
by GraySnowie
Summary: "I really love your eyes," he said. Lucy immediately closed her eyes and whipped her head around. "What color are they?" she asked. "Uhhh..." In which Natsu loves Lucy's eyes, but it wasn't the color he loved, so he never noticed the color. Nalu. Oneshot.


_"Beauty isn't about having a pretty face. It's about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and a pretty soul."_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day. Lucy and Natsu were lying on their stomachs, facing each other on top of a checkered red blanket on the grass and finishing up the last remnants of their picnic.

It had been a long day. The university classes were stuffy and boring, and after the indoor lectures were finally over, they were eager to get outside. However, the pair had to trek for quite a while to find a nice empty spot for their date because the park was overcrowded with people trying to bask in the warmth of the season change after the long, cold winter season was over.

Lucy occasionally fed Natsu some berries, blushing whenever his lips lingered on her fingertips. In turn, Natsu contentedly gazed at his girlfriend, watching the stray strands of hair that fell from her messy bun blow in the wind, and the shadows from swaying tree branches move across her face. He opened his mouth and allowed Lucy to plop in another plump berry, ripe like the sunshine of summer, that burst on his tongue and filled his senses with sweetness.

Natsu rested his face on one hand, and with the other, traced light patterns on the surface of Lucy's palm, giving her pleasant shivers and goosebumps.

"I really love your eyes," Natsu said in a dreamlike state.

Lucy stiffened upon hearing this, and she immediately whipped her head around and closed her eyes tightly.

"What color are they?" she asked.

Natsu was quiet for a moment, confused that she would ask that. But somehow, no matter how hard he racked his brain, he was unable to remember the simple detail. "Uhhh..."

Lucy yanked her hand away from Natsu and got up. She turned and quickly walked away, on the verge of tears. It was her first year at university and she already had her fair share of guys hitting on her, giving her empty compliments about her beauty in hopes of getting into her pants. She was sick of it. _"I love your eyes"_ or _"your eyes are so beautiful"_ were overused comments that she heard all the time, and as a test, she would turn away and ask what color they were. Nobody ever knew because nobody ever paid attention. All the guys who flirted with her were just shallow jerks.

Lucy ran down the hill, her bare feet making soft thuds against the thick, soft grass and the bright sunlight blinding her eyes. She thought Natsu was different. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but that was long enough to learn the color of her eyes. But she was wrong about him. He was just like everyone else.

Lucy heard Natsu get up and yell at her to wait, but she refused to stop. Finally he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Lucy-!"

"Let go of me!" Lucy gave a hard yank to free herself from his grip, but she pulled too hard and lost her footing. "Ahh!" she shrieked. The momentum of Lucy's pull caused Natsu to fall forward as she fell backward, and the two tumbled down the hill, Natsu wrapping his arms around her to protect from any harm.

At the base of the hill, the pair finally came to a stop, with Natsu ending up on top of Lucy and pinning her down. She futilely tried to push him off.

"Get away from me!" Lucy said, her eyes rimmed with hurt and anxiety. "You're just like the rest of them. You don't care about me, only my looks. You couldn't even remember the color of my eyes."

Not matter how much Lucy struggled, Natsu refused to budge. He took her face between his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I really love your eyes," Natsu said like before.

Lucy stared at him, flabbergasted. Did he really just say that, _again_? How dense did he think she was? She gave a broken laugh. "If you really think that's going to work the second time-"

"Except," Natsu said, interrupting her. "It wasn't the color I loved, so I never noticed the color. I love your eyes because they're deep, because when I see them I can see you. Uh...does that make sense? There was some quote that went along with that…" He trailed off, trying hard to figure out the quote.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul?" Lucy feebly said. She stopped struggling.

Natsu gave a wide grin. "Yeah, that! Anyways, I love how anytime, I can just glance at your eyes and read your emotions, how they express everything you're feeling and you don't have to say a word."

Natsu rolled off of Lucy and laid on the grass, his arms behind his head, staring at the clouds in sky. Lucy turned and stared at Natsu as he continued talking. "And I love when in class, you stare out the window and you bite your pencil and your eyes get kind of fuzzy because you're daydreaming about stories or books or whatever…" He glanced at her and gave a lopsided smirk. "Or me."

A rosy pink flushed across Lucy's face. "I-I do not!"

Natsu laughed and continued. "And when you're writing your stories, or in your journal, your eyes are narrowed and focus, full of determination and passion." He gently pulled her closer so that she was lying in the grass next to him and they were lying on their sides, facing each other. "And when you're shy, or nervous, or flustered, your eyes kind of flit around and you avoid eye contact. Kind of like what you're doing right now."

Lucy sputtered and coughed. "I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

Natsu chuckled and moved his head closer to her. "And I love how your eyes are always sparkling and light, and how you brighten my mood no matter how crappy a day I've been having."

Lucy stopped breathing. Natsu was only a centimeter away from her face.

"I _really_ love your eyes, Lucy. There's so much more to love than just a color, you know?"

Lucy slowly nodded, stunned beyond words. Natsu leaned in, looking into her beautiful eyes, and kissed her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! My first attempt at NaLu. Oneshot.**


End file.
